1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of illuminating rotating objects to increase visibility to prevent injury, and more particularly to Low Light Level Illumination (LLLI) of rotary blades in aviation and industry to minimize ground accidents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous considerations for rotary blade illumination involve the use of chemiluminescent light sources and electrical light sources. Electric light sources at the end of the blades complicate design when integrating the necessary circuitry that draws power from the aircraft. In addition, these systems produce the undesirable outcome of adding significant weight to the blade tip that must be counter-acted by increasing the section thickness or section modulus near the hub, adding undesirable weight. Chemiluminescent light sources require frequent replacement due to the limited time the chemical reaction provides effective illumination. U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,581, No. 5,416,672, and No. 5,793,164, all to Authier, demonstrate the use of chemiluminescent light sources in aviation.